<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【授翻】如果你在和骨头亲热的时候引诱他们，UT/US/UF/SFR/SF/HT骨兄弟会作出什么反应 by JacquelineZeppeli</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690282">【授翻】如果你在和骨头亲热的时候引诱他们，UT/US/UF/SFR/SF/HT骨兄弟会作出什么反应</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacquelineZeppeli/pseuds/JacquelineZeppeli'>JacquelineZeppeli</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:00:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacquelineZeppeli/pseuds/JacquelineZeppeli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Papyrus/Reader, Sans/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【授翻】如果你在和骨头亲热的时候引诱他们，UT/US/UF/SFR/SF/HT骨兄弟会作出什么反应</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/660688">Ask</a> by absurdmagesins.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>请注意，是乙女向，骨头X你，比较色</p><p>Ask：嘿～我在想，如果骨头们正在和女友亲热，而身为女友的你，用颤抖的手拉着他的手，引导他探进你的衬衫，再把他的手指塞进胸罩，贴在你的胸部，你的骨头会作出什么反应？<br/>
你的胸部/乳尖相当敏感，平时你会回避任何形式的触碰。但显然，这一次他们的触摸会很受你欢迎。尽管有些紧张，骨头仍能感受到你温暖、柔软又丰润的胸部下骤然加速的心跳。</p><p>作者语：这个"温暖、柔软又丰润的胸部"听起来真有罪恶感。</p><p> </p><p>原杉<br/>
他咧嘴一笑，在把手完全挤进你的胸罩时，轻轻捏了把你的胸部，然后轻柔地咬着你的脖子。他很想知道，当他取得全面进攻胸部的许可时，你会发出怎样甜腻的声音。</p><p> </p><p>原帕<br/>
他非常感动，而且你引导的动作就像给他的欲望上了个发条，他已经蓄势待发了。Papyrus知道胸部对你来说是个敏感部位，但他爱抚摸这地方，因此，他很高兴你能亮出通行证。不过他也会提起精神，避免不小心伤到你。</p><p> </p><p>蓝莓<br/>
对你露出小恶魔似的笑容，然后你的胸罩扣子就莫名其妙地打开了。你敢发誓他动都没动，但，看哪，你的胸罩直接掉了下来。他把双手伸进你的衬衫里，尽情爱抚，揉捏你的胸部，使你满脸通红地呜咽起来。他喜欢这样玩弄你。</p><p> </p><p>烟枪<br/>
他的脸立刻闪起明亮的橙色光晕，低声询问你是否想好了。他不想意外伤害到你，并且显而易见，你很紧张。但要是确认你并不介意，他会开始温柔地抚摸你。尽管有点笨拙，他仍然清楚怎么用宽大的手掌覆盖你。</p><p> </p><p>Boss<br/>
耳鬓厮磨已经让他兴奋难耐，所以，这就像在奶油蛋糕上多添了颗红草莓。你们的热吻几乎冲昏他的头脑，Boss根本来不及思考你为他打开的锁意味着什么，就顺势抓住你的胸部，用手指揉搓着你的乳尖，使你小声抽泣起来。</p><p> </p><p>Fell<br/>
他比较像Boss。如果你已经和他亲热过了好一阵，他应该早就把理智从窗口丢出去了，满心只想着如何才能触碰你。所以，他不假思索地抚摸起来。而且，他会探索使你呼吸停滞的方法，叫你为他的触摸浑身发抖。</p><p> </p><p>紫莓<br/>
他一点都没迟疑，还伸出另一只手，抓住你的胸罩下摆，用力地把这该死的玩意儿往下扯，这样他就能翘着嘴角，欣赏你彻底暴露在他眼前的模样了。</p><p> </p><p>财迷<br/>
他就像蓝莓，不知道使了什么法子，就扒了你的胸罩。就好像他只是朝你瞥了一眼，这块布料就自动掉落下来。他会为你的惊讶低声窃笑，熟练地让你的肌肤在他的抚摸下颤栗，再把你的呻吟吞没在吻里。</p><p> </p><p>红莓<br/>
哦，他真想碰你这里，得到你的允许使他异常欢喜。他会得意地咧开嘴，疾风骤雨般吻得你气喘不止，让你在他娴熟的技巧下连连呻吟。他喜欢感受你不断加速的心跳，老实说，这叫他更加兴致勃勃了。</p><p> </p><p>大狗<br/>
他知道自己在做什么，但这并不能平息他紧张不安的心绪。如果你能感觉到他心跳的波动，就像他感受你。那你就会发现，他现在的心跳频率仿佛能在一分钟内狂奔一英里。</p><p> </p><p>Horror<br/>
你信任他到能让他这样触碰你，这让他十分开心。Horror能感觉到你的心脏在有力地跳动，他的内心有一小部分回忆起某些糟糕的往事，但他依旧喜爱你的心跳，什么都没表现出来。只说他喜欢看你的轮廓完美地贴合在他手中</p><p> </p><p>Sugar<br/>
他爱抚摸你柔软的皮肤，并为你给予他的信任感到由衷地快乐。他只是希望自己这双伤痕累累的手不会太困扰你。一种古怪的刺激感在他的头骨里炸开，但你加速的心跳使他犹豫了片刻。不过，这种犹豫其实源于他心底对自己的恐惧，现在已经没什么可担心的了。</p><p> </p><p>红酒<br/>
他低哼一声，另一只手也摸到你的胸罩下面，看上去饥渴极了。至于后续会发展到什么地步，完全取决于你的态度。当他把胸罩从你身上撕下来的时候，这块布料可能会变成碎片。</p><p> </p><p>咖啡<br/>
他有点惊讶，不过很高兴你愿意让他摸。他的手指微微发颤，但只要他感受到你心跳有多快，他就不再那么紧张了。你们俩可以一起分享彼此的心跳，这有助于缓解他的焦虑情绪。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>